


(podfic of) A Tale of Love and Protein

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cooking, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Summary: <i>The duel between Mike's spicy Southwestern cuisine and Frank's vegetarian/fusion Italian food has been a long time coming, and both of them have acquired vocal supporters and violent detractors along the way – including each other. "How do you feel, calling yourself a chef when you won't touch meat?" is Mike’s favourite question to pester Frank with; there are whole Tumblrs dedicated to collecting Frank’s increasingly creative ways of telling Mike that “a slab of bloody dead animal with salsa on top can’t be considered haute cuisine”. There are macros.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) A Tale of Love and Protein

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tale of Love and Protein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270276) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



> **Writer's notes:** _For[Crazybutsound](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/gifts)._
> 
> _Written for the "Get Pedicone Some meme", for this prompt: Mike/Frank. Top Chef AU. They're both in the final and each one of them picks what the other one gets to cook for the final challenge. Mike chooses all meat dishes for Frank, and after the challenge, Frank corners Mike in the kitchen. And then, food fight! Or, you know, sex. *g* Originally posted[here](http://piratesunk.livejournal.com/17635.html?thread=339171#t339171)._
> 
> _Thanks to Maryangel for running the meme, Jedusaur for looking this over, and Kopperblaze for ~~bullying~~ "gently nudging" and laughing at my stupid protein-related dirty jokes._
> 
>  
> 
>  **Reader's notes:** _this is such a fun story, written for a prompt I gave, so yeah, I LOVE it, lol. And yes, I am biased, but it's still an awesome brilliantly funny story that you should all go read NOW._

**Length:** 23m:40s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (21,9 MB) // M4B (20,6 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Tale%20of%20Love%20and%20Protein.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Tale%20of%20Love%20and%20Protein.m4b)


End file.
